Fire and Speed in Time and Space
by Nikki-loves-crossovers
Summary: Crossover of Doctor Who, Percy Jackson and The Flash. Three very vibrant characters meet, together they need to defeat a very powerful enemy. Will they succeed or will they fail miserably? Leo Valdez, 11th Doctor, Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow and possibly small role characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Dal-egg

**AN:** Hey there, new story I'm very excited. I started this in my summer holiday which I spent partly in France. This story takes place after season 2 of The Flash (No major spoilers), when Leo was building the Argo 2 in HoO and during the time that the Doctor traveled alone when the Ponds were trying to settle down and have a normal life. I really hope you'll like this ( if any of you follow The Flash, Doctor Who and Percy Jackson). I've already written some words so I think the next Chapter will follow shortly after. If I make any mistakes you can tell me in the comments below. Some swearing.

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these 3.**

 **Chapter 1: The Dal-egg**

Barry's P.O.V.

The icy wind hit Barry's face as he ran to the crime scene. He took a moment to look at his watch: 11:30. He sighed, Joe called him about half an hour ago. It would be some much better if he could use his superspeed right now. Barry panted as he skidded to a halt in front of the yellow police tape. Joe walked up to him and ducked under the tape to come face to face with Barry.

"Barry, how can you always manage to be late?" Joe hushed his voice a bit, "even though you can run at least 800 miles an hour."

Barry put on his apologetic face. "Sorry Joe."

Joe held the tape up so Barry and he could both walk underneath. Barry put his blue latex gloves on and walked towards the body located in the dark alleyway. It was a girl, age about 15. She was wearing an odd orange T-shirt which had a Pegasus on it and underneath it it read: Camp Half-Blood. Joe saw Barry staring at the shirt

"Blank orange T-shirts aren't fashionable right now, right?"

Barry didn't exactly understand why Joe said blank, but he continued investigating anyway. A few heaps of golden sand were spread over the crime scene and the girl had a nasty looking wound on her upper leg. He investigated a bit closer and the wound looked like it had been inflicted by a huge set of claws. Captain Singh's loud voice shook Barry out of his thoughts.

"There's also a wound on her back. We think that wound was lethal."

Barry turned her on her side and saw the huge gaping wound on her back. A few black hairs were left in her wound. Barry carefully picked them out of the wound and put it in a clear plastic bag. Joe gently tapped Barry's shoulder.

"There are big paw-like prints over there." He said while pointer further down the alley.

Barry knelt down next to the prints which were made with blood. The girl's blood probably, but you could never be too sure so he took a sample anyway. Joe knelt down next to Barry and whispered softly.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the particle accelerator explosion? I mean these animal-prints are huge, even for a woodland's creature. Like garbage-truck huge."

"It's possible, we've all seen the huge shark roaming central city and then there's Grood; a mutated gorilla. We can't know for sure."

 **Line break**

Leo's P.O.V.

Leo took a screwdriver out of his tool belt and finished the engine for the Argo. All he needed to do know was assemble the parts of the crane he needed to use to put the engine inside the ship, and put it together. A huge bang on one of the lower floors made Leo jump a bit. He heard a whooshing sound in the room to his left.

"Bufford?!" Leo screamed uncertainly.

His trusted table friend now ran through the door on his right.

"Oh shit." Leo whispered as he closed in on the door where the noise came from. He thought he heard a key being turned and he slowly pushed down on the handle, the door creaked a bit and Leo winced as the opened the door al little further. He was surprised it wasn't locked. He threw the door the rest of the way open and froze. The man who was standing in the room casually turned around.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor and I think you have a Dalek in your basement." He smiled broadly at every word except for Dalek.

"A what now?" Leo looked surprised at who wasn't there some time before. Leo knew, he even grabbed some wood out of this room. Also there was a strange blue glowing box which was most certainly not there before. It read Police Public Call Box.

"Oh never mind, just run!" The bow tie guy suddenly shouted out of nowhere.

Leo ran downstairs to the exit, but the dal-egg thingy was standing in front of him. How'd it get here that fast?

"The Dalek can fly." The doctor said seemingly able to read Leo's mind.

"Exterminate!" The Dalleg shouted full of anger.

Leo and the Doctor goth leaped to different sides behind work desks. Leo grabbed his Time-out machine from the desk and threw it at the Exterminating trash-can. It immediately froze.

"Oi, what was that? What did you throw at him?"

Leo grinned madly

"I call it Time-out. If you throw it at a machine it disconnects the mainframe from the rest of the computer by using nano-bots."

The Doctor looked impressed.

"Wait, what was that whooshing sound? How did you even get here? And what are we going to do with Da egg." Leo asked pointing at the now frozen machine.

"The Tardis made that whooshing sound, she's a machine that can travel anywhere in time and space. She's how I got here. I'll show you. As for the DALEK. I know a place to put it."

"What is your name again?" Leo asked him to see if he heard it correctly the first time, if he was really called the Doctor.

"The Doctor." He said with a bright smile.

"Doctor Why?" Leo asked.

The suspender wearing guy looked a bit confused.

"Okay that's a first one, but it's just The Doctor."

"Okay The Doctor, show me your whooshing teleporty time and space machine."


	2. Chapter 2: My head hurts

**AN: Hey, here's a new chapter for you, it's a tad late, but I've been real busy lately and found some time. I really love season 4 of the Flash so far. (Also my friend and I ate fish fingers and custard). I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the plot**

 **Chapter 2: My head hurts**

The Doctor's P.O.V.

The Doctor grinned looking at the kid. He was a strange one for sure, but he seemed quite nice. "Okay, allons-y to the Tardis!" he ran up the stairs and the boy, whose name he still didn't know followed. "Oh and nice braces … uhm…" "Leo." The 'knows what cool is' kid answered. Before he knew it the Doctor was standing in front of the Tardis again. He took the key out of the inner pocket of his tweed jacket and opened the door. The Tardis door gave a satisfying squeak. The door swung open revealing the inside to Leo.

 **-Line Break-**

Leo's P.O.V.

The next moment Leo was standing in a parallel universe in a city that didn't even exist on his earth.

"Welcome to Central City, I didn't really mean to travel to a parallel universe but I've never even been to this one!" The Doctor said a bit sheepishly. The Doctor parked the Tardis in the middle of an open square. Leo walked around the impressive blue box to take another look at the outside. He heard a couple of bangs on the other side of the Tardis and then a muffled sound as if somebody fell to the ground. He walked back around the Tardis and saw the Doctor lying on the ground. A man in a red suit looked at him, seemingly surprised by his sudden appearance. Leo knocked the man out while he was still too surprised to act. Leo dragged both the Doctor and the unconscious man inside the Tardis and closed the door. He walked up to the console, flipped a couple of switches and the Tardis made that nice whooping sound again dematerializing out of Central City and ending up in 1930 Star City, still on the same earth. He dragged the unknown man in the red onesie outside and tied him to the Tardis, making sure that when he woke up he could not move.

 **-Line Break-**

Barry's P.O.V.

Barry woke up, feeling a little light headed. The left side of his face felt really hot which made him remember the kid with the curly hair who knocked him out. Barry felt a little stupid he could've stopped him in no time, but here he was all tied up to the mysterious blue box from another earth. Barry looked around, he didn't recognise his surroundings. The boy stepped out of the blue box, holding a screwdriver. "I have a lot of questions," the kid looked at him. "Also, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm not really allowed to hurt mortals, but you started it by knocking out my friend whom I know for a few hours now." "Okay kid, you're from another universe, am I right? You're probably wondering why I knocked him out. I've been a bit on edge since zoom came to my earth. I thought you had the same intentions as he did." Barry knew it was kind of his own fault that he was all tied up in an unknown area. After all Caitlin instructed him to talk to the guy coming out of the blue box not fight with him. The boy cleared his throat, definitely calling Barry back to the conversation. "By the way, I think I landed us in the 20th century, I don't really know how to get back. To get here I randomly tapped some buttons and pulled some levers. So we need to wait till the Doctor wakes up." "Time travel?" was all that came out of Barry's mouth. "First tell me your name." "I'm called the Flash." A loud bang came from inside of the box, a man came walking out of the box almost stumbling over his own feet. He looked at Barry and then back to the kid. He stuck his tongue out and said: "1930 Star City, Leo what did you do? How did you even get the Tardis to come here? And why does my head hurt?" The kid, who was called Leo quickly pointed to Barry. "I'm sorry, as I explained to Leo here, I didn't really mean to knock you out." The floppy haired man nodded and kneeled down next to me. "Are you human? You knocked me out before I even knew you were there." Barry tried to move a bit, he was sitting in a rather uncomfortable position. The bow tie wearing man started untying him. "Okay, I trust you to not knock me out again." "You're right, I'm not human, I'm a …" The tweed jacket man interrupted him "Metahuman! I didn't know they already existed in 2017." They're definitely time travellers, they are probably not even human. The guy was finished with untying Barry. And Barry stood up. "I'm the Doctor." He said with a bright smile on his face. Barry decided to trust them. "I'm Barry, Barry Allen." Barry took off his mask showing his face to the two guys.

 **-Line Break-**

"So where do we need to go?" The Doctor asked Barry with a smile on his face. Barry looked around the ship. "It's bigger on the inside, how? And uhm I need to go to Star Labs in Central city." "It's time lord technology, it's really hard to understand, I tried to explain it to Leo already." The doctor almost flew around the console tapping all kinds of buttons and pulling a final lever which activated something in the middle of the console making it go up and down, there was also this whooshing noise. "So what is this thing called, I mean it must have a name." The blue box made a noise as if it was angry. "Sorry, he didn't mean to call you a thing, he didn't know it would be offending." The Doctor turned to Barry, "Don't call her a thing she does not like that. And she's called The Tardis." "What does it stand for?" "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, Tardis for short." A loud bang sounded. "We're here! You can step through the door now without ending up in the time vortex." Barry opened the door and heard Caitlin let out a little yelp while hitting Barry's face with a frying pan. He got knocked out, again.


End file.
